


Our Sweet Home

by littlehuntress



Series: If You Find Me, Hide Me [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Shopping Trip, Target Toaster Shopping, oblivious!Peter, relationship, ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes that Wade has moved in until  they're in the middle of Target, arguing over whether or not to get the tacky superhero themed toaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt posted over at LJ's comment fic community.

A shopping trip to Target seemed like a harmless thing to do. So when Wade casually suggested they went together, Peter didn't think much of it and said yes. In hindsight it was poor judgement on his part. 

"Don't argue me on this one baby boy," Wade says in a low voice, draping himself over Peter's back with the force of a bear.

"Wade," Peter warns. They're in a public place and knowing Wade, things could get heavy and out of control before long. 

"Okay, hands off!" Wade lifts his hands in surrender, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Peter goes back to his previous task ignoring him, feeling Wade's gaze on his back. He should find out which is better, a plain chrome toaster or a toaster oven and choose one instead of giving into whatever Wade is thinking.

"I already said we should take this one." 

"We are not taking this horrible toaster with Iron Man painted all over it," Peter says. He refuses to buy something as hideous.

"But Petey, don't be jealous. You're still my favorite Avenger of them all," Wade argues. A wolfish grin etched on his lips. He jumps Peter before he knows what is happening and kisses him. His victory celebrated afterwards in the form of a dance. 

Peter suppresses a smile. 

"It would look great in our kitchen." 

He's almost convinced, but then stops. Blinks. Wade's words baffle him. Did he just say...our kitchen?

Peter does a double take. Wade coming out of the bathroom very early in the morning butt naked, his toothbrush next to Peter's. His clothes strewn about the bedroom's floor. His condoms inside Peter's underwear drawer, and his bright colored boxers next to his shirts. Wade waking up in his bed every morning, falling into it every night. It's all beginning to add up and starting to look like they've been shacked up for a while now. Peter feels dizzy. 

"Wade, have you- have you realized we're..." 

Wade checks his fingernails, saying, "Living together?" 

Peter nods, eyes huge. 

"For a boy genius, you were a bit slow on the uptake. Your senses weren't tingling?" Wade grins, all high and mighty and Peter just wants to erase the look from his face. Probably with a kiss because that'd be the only way, but Wade doesn't deserve it, not now. 

"Oh, shut up and pick a toaster already," Peter retorts. Wade happily bounds towards the toasters. He's checking out the more obnoxious in colors and patterns of the lot as if he wants to punish Peter for doing something terrible. He groans and crosses his arms, how could it be possible he hadn't noticed Wade slowly moving in, the guy is as visible as an elephant in the middle of a living room. He's also inescapable. 

"Let's take this one." Wade presents him with a bright green one with Hulk's angry eyes and the word _Smash!_ on one side. Peter sighs in surrender, he supposes now he has to make room for Wade's things knowingly. 

"Fine." 

"Hey, now that we're here we should pick a new bed. One appropriate for horizontal aerobics." 

"Wade!" 

It was definitely a mistake bringing Wade along.


End file.
